Solitude
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Una cosa es la soledad, otra cosa, muy distinta, es sentirse solo. Y de eso, Inglaterra sabe, e inconscientemente espera, que algún día, esa situación cambie.


**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hidekaz.  
><strong>• Advertencia:<strong> Fluff y ¿Angst?  
><strong>• Pareja:<strong> UKxUSA/USAxUK  
><strong>• Nota:<strong> La palabra para definir la soledad varia en el inglés, mientras que "_Alone_" es "_Soledad_", ese significado tambien lo tiene "_Solitude_" pero esta palabra hace referencia a la sensacion de sentirse y querer estar solo, no a la soledad en si.

* * *

><p><strong>• Sσłιτµđє •<strong>

_Soledad_, el diccionario la define como la sensación de sentirse solo; aislado. Todas las personas necesitan de un momento de relajación, de paz, de aislamiento. Yo lo necesito, tú lo necesitas, todos lo necesitan aunque no lo acepten abiertamente, aunque no siempre sea de la misma forma. La necesitamos, necesitamos a la soledad.

¿Pero que pasa cuando nos damos una inconsciente sobredosis de ella? ¿Qué pasaría? Lo que se me viene a la cabeza es el hostigamiento, la molestia, la irritación. Sensaciones de enojo e ira paulatina y creciente. Me enojo contigo, te enojas conmigo, nos enojamos sin saber el verdadero porque de ello.

¿Qué pasa cuando pasas una vida en soledad? Si lo piensas racionalmente, algo así es imposible, ya que nunca podemos estar "solos" del todo. Pero eso pasa en el mundo exterior, fuera del subconsciente, fuera de ti. ¿Qué hay en el mundo interior, el que únicamente tu puedes ver e interpretar? Pues, es ahí, donde pasamos una vida en solitario.

Inglaterra esta solo, interna y externamente. No tiene muchos amigos, ha decir verdad, no tiene amigos. Japón era mas amigo de Estados Unidos que de él. Sus hermanos no se daban cuenta de su existencia, y solo estaban con él por algún interés, sea el mas mínimo, era interés al fin y al cabo. El mundo lo odiaba por lo que había echo en el pasado, y lo que seguía haciendo claro.

Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte esta _**solo**_.

Pero aun así es fuerte, y si bien se deprime al ver que nadie esta ahí para cuando lo necesita, para cuando es un día especial, o para solamente una cena, sabe que solo se busco esa situación. Sabe que nadie lo soporta por ese carácter tan cambiante y tsundere. En su cabeza se decía que era envidia, pero, ¿Envidia de que? Era sin duda un ser envidiable, con una historia rica y una sociedad avanzada pero tradicional. Pero esa envidia se refería a su situación con el resto de las naciones.

La gente que estaba a su lado era por interés, sus "aliados" no eran nada mas que gente que le sonreía por puro objetivo, y había otros que solo estaban con él por pena.

Entonces, ¿Qué puedo decir? A él le gustaría estar diferente, pero sabe que no va a ser posible, no puede recuperar algo que nunca tuvo. Por ende no puede perder nada, todo lo que alguna vez amo, se fue de su lado. Todos a quienes ama se habían alejado y ahora eran grandes países. Aquellos a los que apreciaba lo odiaban.

Era triste… pero era realidad, _su_ realidad. La que creo con sus propias manos, esgrimiendo espadas, disparando mosquetes o rifles, escribiendo tratados. Era lo que hizo y que no se podía cambiar. No podía recuperar algo que ya había perdido.

-¿Oye, Iggy? –

-¿Qué quieres, Estados Unidos? –El mayor levanta la cabeza, para mirar al más joven que tenia la mirada desviada hacia otra dirección. –

-¿Quieres salir esta noche? –Propuso, sacando valor de todos los bolsillos y lugares que conocía o tenía al alcance. –

-… ¿Es una cita? –Concluyo el mayor, arqueando una ceja un poco confundido pero altanero. –

-S-si. –Contesto, por lo bajo y con simpleza, mientras el color tostado de sus pómulos se volvía rojo. –

-Entonces acepto. ¿A las once en mi casa? –Sonrió de lado el rubio de cejas gruesas. –

-_Of course!_ Llegare a tiempo, ya lo veras. –Se animo, al ver la afirmación de a quien había invitado, creía que iba a negársele. –

-Claro… -Ironizo, rodando un poco los ojos. – Hasta en la noche, entonces. –

-Hasta la noche… -

La situación de cada uno es como quiere estar. Si yo quiero estar sola, estaré sola. Si quiero estar acompañada, estaré acompañada. Admito que hay situaciones en la vida donde no es solo lo que tu quieras el como este tu relación con el resto de la sociedad. Pero siempre hay que ser positivo y pensar que podrías estar peor.

Inglaterra sabe lo que digo, tu sabes lo que digo, yo se lo que digo. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que todo cambie, y así, veras algo mejor de lo que ya es.

Arthur se alejo, caminando a paso lento y elegante por el corredor. Una sonrisa sincera se había formado en sus comisuras, quizá esta noche sea ese cambio que tanto había esperado.

Quizá, a partir de hoy, tendría una segunda oportunidad. Quizá, a partir de hoy, _ya no estaría solo_, nunca más.

Pero solo era un "quizá" hay que esperar a la cita para ver lo que sucedía… pero como venían las cosas, apostaba a que era como hipotetizaba.

* * *

><p>No pregunten como me nació esto. Empecé a escribir sola y salio esto, si bien no me quedo tan angst como a mi me gusta, admito que quede muy conforme con esto. Es como que di mi opinion sobre Inglaterra y el porque me identifico mucho con él. Claro, en ese aspecto, no soy tsundere . admito que soy yandere xD Pero en fin, eso es otra historia.<p>

Muchas gracias a todo aquel que lea y comente (: para todo aquel fan del angst espere que tengo muchos mas en mi galería ;O; Bye bye


End file.
